Rumors
by Seynee
Summary: In which Matsumoto so conveniently disappears, everyone is asking, and Hitsugaya is plain confused. — Hitsugaya, Matsumoto.


**notes:** Edited on **25/01/10** to fix some language and format issues; I hope it's for your better enjoyment! Yes, the idea was meant for NejiTen, but since the HitsuMatsu fandom needed (still does, keep it up, guys! :D) to grow, I wrote this. There are some things I don't like about this, but this fic does reflect a part of who I was when I wrote this, so I won't change them. :)

* * *

**rumors  
**"_Hey, have you heard?"_

.

It was a strange day.

Hitsugaya Toushirou was sitting on this desk, reflecting on this very thought as he calmly sipped his tea. One might think that he was being over-anxious, but really, days in Seireitei were always unexpected, but the number of oddities that had befallen him today was just a little too many, he _knew_ he should be concerned.

From the top of his head, his strange encounter with Kusajishi Yachiru earlier this morning.

Of course, the lieutenant of the eleventh division was as cheerful and vibrant as always, greeting whoever was in her way and then flying off somewhere else in no time. However, when she met him today, she stopped just for him, insisting that they should shake hands.

Regardless of how strange it was, Hitsugaya obliged and took her hand—hell, who would want to face the wrath of one angry Zaraki Kenpachi if his pink-haired fukutaichou was dissatisfied?

Hitsugaya wasn't _scared_, really he wasn't, but he knew it was best to stay out of the way and make peace.

Secondly, just when he was about to go to work after a long patrol around Seireitei, Ukitake Joushirou came up to him. The older captain offered him a bag of candies, to which Hitsugaya politely declined but finally had to accept in spite of himself.

And then Ukitake patted him on the back, saying, "Congratulations! I'm happy for you!", before disappearing down the hallway, not giving Hitsugaya any chance to ask why or even to thank him for the candies.

Right after that, Shunsui Kyouraku appeared, stopping Hitsugaya in the middle of the hallway. He smelled like sake, the sake his own fukutaichou seemed to love so much, forcing Hitsugaya to speculate that this man was drunk.

It was when Shunsui patted his back and a little too loudly declared how proud he was of Hitsugaya that he decided that the eighth captain was, indeed, truly drunk.

Unfortunately, those weren't the the only things bothering his mind.

Later that day, when Hitsugaya had finally successfully sneaked up into his office, thinking that he might need a day off, Abarai Renji came to 'have a nice chat' with him. They talked about nonsense, really, and Hitsugaya had the feeling that Renji made up some things just to reserve the chance to talk to him, but even with his genius mind, he couldn't figure out why.

Renji was grinning devilishly as he stood up to leave, and Hitsugaya almost, _almost _sighed in relief when the red-haired shinigami suddenly turned around, exclaiming, "I'm glad it's you, Hitsugaya-taichou!" before disappearing behind the door.

And the last oddity of all?

Well, Matsumoto didn't show up at work today.

Or yesterday.

Or even the day before.

The thing about it was that Matsumoto _never_ not show up at work. Sure, when she did, she usually did nothing but doze off lazily on that couch in the middle of their office, but she always showed up.

Always.

Whether it was just to greet him and then saunter off elsewhere before he could stop her, to make him that cup of her specialty tea, or whatever, she always, _always_ showed up.

And much to his chagrin, it bothered Hitsugaya endlessly that he hadn't seen her for three days—three _long_ days.

Although he would never admit it, working without her was a tad pointless. He always secretly felt that paperwork was kind of annoying, but without Matsumoto there to make a fuss, it was becoming a little bit unbearable.

It was kind of embarrassing to think that he _needed_ someone to keep him working, so Hitsugaya picked up his pen and signed the document on top of the pile after reading the first few words, before returning to dwell on his thoughts once more, trying to remember whether there was a time when he was forced to work alone.

Well, there was that time when she was so sick from drinking sake overnight; she couldn't bring herself to go to work the very next day. True, she appeared later that day, making sure he had a cup of hot tea and some butter cookies. They didn't exactly meet; she went into the office when he was out, but he knew it was her. Matsumoto was the only one who knew exactly how he liked his tea, and he couldn't be mistaken about this.

There was also that time when he caught a cold and was too sick to even hold a pen, but even then, she visited him and left him a bowl of porridge and a cup of hot herbal tea while he was asleep. Again, they didn't exactly meet, but it was her—he _knew_.

And there was that time… Hitsugaya closed his eyes involuntarily, there was that time with Ichimaru Gin, that fight.

But… well, she had been there, too, hadn't she, in the end?

And though he wasn't proud of that fight against Ichimaru, he knew she was. She wasn't happy about it—in fact, she was heartbroken, but that fight ad also been the first time she realized that he knew he could rely on her, trust her with his life, just like how _she_ trusted _him_ with hers.

Feeling a pang of longing in his heart, Hitsugaya twisted the pen with his fingers.

This was surreal. It hadn't even been _one_ week and already, already, he was starting to _miss_ her. Was this even _normal_? She was his lieutenant, after all, and whatever between them should have been work-related, right?

He was, however, starting to get dizzy from all the thoughts swirling in his head, so he decided to just _screw it I'm going to look for her_, dropping his pen and standing up. It was around five PM, and she still hadn't showed up. Something should have happened, something that would—_should_—explain her disappearance and this strange day.

Suddenly, the doors slid open and the woman occupying his thoughts appeared behind it, almost breathless. She looked like she had been running a long mile and hadn't stopped even once to catch her breath.

"Taichou!" she exclaimed anxiously before he could say anything, "Please, _please_ don't believe whatever Renji told you! He was babbling, I swear!"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "Abarai-fukutaichou?"

"I _swear_, taichou, he's drunk," Matsumoto rushed on, "Don't believe him. I'm pretty sure he told you many, many things about… well, about _us,_ but don't believe him! He's talking nonsense!"

"Abarai didn't tell me anything," Hitsugaya interrupted her.

"Huh?" she looked at him, dumbfounded, "Didn't he come to find you today?"

"Well, yes," Hitsugaya shrugged, "But he didn't tell me anything—which brings us to the question… Matsumoto, is there something I should know?"

She averted her eyes, "No, nothing."

"_Anything_ at all?" he pressed on.

She shook her head, putting on a blindingly innocent smile, "Nothing, taichou, I'm sure."

"Well, then…" Hitsugaya returned to his desk, crossing his arms across his chest and gave her a look that was meant to intimidate her, "I believe you don't know why Ukitake-taichou came to congratulate me today?"

"_Ukitake-taichou_?" Matsumoto sounded mortified.

"Yes. In fact, after Ukitake-taichou, Shunsui-taichou came as well," he glanced at her, forcing her to meet his eyes, "Are you _sure_ you know nothing about this, Matsumoto?"

"Well…" she hesitated, avoiding his eyes once more.

"Abarai-fukutaichou talked about how he was glad it was _me_, but I have no idea what he was talking about," Hitsugaya continued, slightly amused at the fact that she was really, really trying to avoid his gaze. He was enjoying every second of it. Something was definitely up, something that forced her to hide things from _him_, and Matsumoto had never been discreet—_especially _not with him. He looked at her, "Maybe you can enlighten me, Matsumoto?"

She looked torn, but then she sighed, defeated, "Taichou…"

"Yes?"

"I have something to say," Matsumoto looked at him nervously, "But promise me you won't get mad, will you?"

"That depends on what you have to say."

She had the grace to glare at him, even then, but then a nervous smile broke on her lips, "Well, you know how I sometimes mix up words, don't you, taichou? Well, yesterday, I kind of had a talk with Renji about how… well, about how you're kind of _cute_…" she paused for his reaction.

He didn't give much, not even an objection, as he sat down again, "Uh-huh?"

"Well, Renji, being the idiot, thought I was 'harboring feelings' for you," she sucked in her breath, "Honestly, taichou! I only said you were _cute_—I bet he thinks Kuchiki-san is _cute_, too, but that doesn't mean he likes her, right?"

"I don't know, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya replied, watching in amusement as she animatedly talked about how Renji thought a lot of girls—and some guys, surprisingly—was cute, and how dare that idiot to think that she was 'harboring feelings' for him or not! He made a deliberate chuckle, "And then?"

"Well, Renji kind of thinks that we're going out now," she admitted finally, "And he kind of told everyone that."

Hitsugaya looked up and met her eyes, "Well?"

"Well what?" she frowned.

He shook his head, "Does everyone think we are?"

"Well… yes, they do," she replied.

He shuffled the papers in front of him, and then looked up at her again, "Where have you been, Matsumoto?"

"Hmm?" she looked surprised at the sudden change of topic, despite a little relieved. Tilting her head and brushing her bangs away from her forehead, she huffed, "I was trying to make out how bad the rumors are—who knows and who doesn't, who believes and what-not, all that."

"What did you find out?"

"Well, most of the captains acknowledge this as a fact," she said, switching her tone to her formal report one, "And so do the lieutenants. What we have left, apparently, is only a small part of Seireitei."

"I see," Hitsugaya nodded, contemplating.

"I'm really sorry," she added.

Teal blue eyes gazed at her, "Why?"

"Well," she shrugged, "You _hate_ publicity, don't you? I tried my best, taichou, but they all think that I'm protecting you or something—and yes, I might be _trying_ to shield you from the publicity you don't like, but, well…" she returned his gaze levelly, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Hitsugaya replied calmly, "I was just thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Matsumoto, today has been a really strange day."

"I know, taichou," she nodded apologetically, "I'll make sure it won't happen again."

"No, that's not what I mean," he interrupted her, "It has been a strange _week_. I haven't seen you around, Matsumoto."

"If it's paperwork you mean, taichou," Matsumoto started, looking determined, "I _will_ start doing them. I know I leave it up to you every time, but to make this up to you, I'll do all of them this time—even yours."

He frowned, "No, that's not what I mean, either."

She looked puzzled, "Then?"

"Truth is…" Hitsugaya took a deep breath, and then admitted, "I kind of miss you."

"_Miss_ me?" Matsumoto looked surprised, and then confused, and then amused, "Really?"

"Yes," he shrugged, "It's really strange not having you around. So don't ever, _ever_ go on missing like that. Regardless of what you're off to, how honorable it is or whatever, I don't give a damn, okay?"

Her face darkened, and then lightened as a soft smile played on her lips, "Alright."

"I don't like it that you saunter off without telling me where you're off to, as well, so the next time you're planning to go missing again, you _tell_ me."

"Alright," she agreed once more, laughing at the authoritative tone in his voice.

"Although I'd prefer it if you can guarantee that there will be no next time—"

"Taichou," Matsumoto cut him short.

He looked irritated; his little speech was interrupted, "What?"

"I promise I won't go away for too long again," she smiled gently, "I promise that I won't leave your side unless I absolutely have to. And if by any chance that happens, I'll make sure that you know where I'm off to so you don't have to be _worried_."

_Worried_? His lower lip twitched.

"I'm not _worried_," Hitsugaya glared at his lieutenant, "Stop assuming, Matsumoto. I'm just saying—"

"Yes, of course," she giggled, "Whatever you say."

"I'm still angry at you for calling me cute. I'm not, what do you know—"

"Yes, taichou, I said _yes_," she interrupted him again, still giggling, "You're right, okay? You're _always_ right."

He darted a look of annoyance at her as she came towards him and hugged him, but didn't say anything as he fought the urge to blush.

"Oi, Matsumoto."

"Yes?"

"Don't bother about the rumors anymore," he said.

She stared, "But I thought you didn't like…"

"I didn't," he agreed, "I still don't. But…"

"But what?"

"Well, if it bothers _you_ so much," he shrugged, "I was thinking if we could… if we could just prove them right."

"Prove them _right_?" Matsumoto almost got a heart attack hearing this, "But—"

"But what?"

"We're not dating. We're _not_ going out, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

His reply was quick, light-hearted, _easy_, "We could be."

"_What_?"

"We could be," he repeated, and the slightest ghost of a mischievous grin appeared on his lips, "Don't you want to?"

"Don't I want to _what_?" Matsumoto couldn't believe that it was, in fact, Hitsugaya Toushirou talking to her.

"Go out with me."

He had thrown it at her so easily, leaving the options to her, for her to choose. Didn't he know how hard it was for her? She gaped at him, dumbstruck.

"I don't think that we should go out _go out_," he hastily explained, "I'm just wondering, well… if that's _possible_."

She shook her head, "Is this a comeback for calling you cute, taichou?"

"Not at all," Hitsugaya smirked that familiar little smirk of his, and then, much to her surprise, reached out for her hand, "I'm just thinking, if you dislike the rumor that much, what about we just make it _real_?"

Matsumoto froze, dead on her tracks. _My goodness_, did he just ask her out? Was this his own way of asking her out? Was it?

She looked up daringly, meeting his eyes.

And then, there was the answer, clear as day: _of course_.

Hitsugaya Toushirou wasn't someone who wore his emotions clear on his face. He hid them under his calm composure, hid them so well only some chosen people could actually read what was going on beneath it all. He would never be that man who declared to the world that she was his undying love, but he also wouldn't be that man who just whine in self-pity when the woman he was interested in went on a date with another guy.

She wouldn't expect him to be. She didn't.

And this was _his_ way of asking her out; his own way. And more than anything, Matsumoto found it _endearing_.

She felt him squeeze her hand and smiled as she rested her other hand on top of his.

"That's a great idea, taichou," she said, smile widening, "I love the sound of it."

.

**end.**

* * *

**notes:** thank you for reading.


End file.
